


Broken

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death, Depressing, F/M, Heartbreak, Prison, Stabbing, set during Thor 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and you were supposed to be happy together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

“God, I’m getting fat.” You said as you set outside Loki’s cell. He rolled his eyes and looked at you.

“You look even more beautiful than you did yesterday.” Loki said with a smile. “I can’t wait for our little one to become known.” You smiled and placed a hand on your swollen stomach.

“Well, he or she is very active today.” You said. “Kicking up a storm.” Loki smiled at you while you smiled as your stomach. But the peace was ended quickly as the ground shook. You fell against the barrier of Loki’s cell. He put his hands against it to stabilize himself.

“Are you all right my love?” Loki asked. There were loud noises coming from the farther end of the hall.

“I-I’m fine.” You said.

“Perhaps we should continue our visit another time.” Loki said. You nodded.

“Until then my love.” You started to leave but a large man blocked your path. You turned and started to head to the other stairwell, but he grabbed you and pulled you back. Loki yelled.

“You’re the prince’s whore.” The man growled. You tried to pull away. Other inmates soon circled you. Loki’s eyes widened. Several of these men were in prison because of him. “I bet you taste sweet. There has to be some reason he keeps you around.”

“Let me go!” Loki heard you cry out. “Loki!” You shrieked. He watched as the inmates all started to fight over who would have their way with you and you screamed in pain. “Loki!”

“(Y/n)!” Loki said, hitting the barrier with all his might to get to you. “Someone help! Save her!” That’s when he caught a glimpse of a homemade knife in one of the men’s hands. “NO!”

You felt the pain but then you went numb. You closed your eyes as your felt every nerve in your body shut down. You tried to cry out, but you weren’t sure if you had. Your arms wrapped around your stomach. You could hear some of the men shouting at each other, calling each other stupid idiots and saying they weren’t supposed to kill you. You fell to the ground and closed your eyes.

Thor arrived then. Too little, too late in Loki’s opinion. He got the men back to their cells and secured them. Loki didn’t care though. He was on his knees at the barrier, screaming your name. You were laying on the floor in a puddle of your own blood. Thor came over. He saw his brother sitting there. Thor scooped you up, opened Loki’s cell, and carried you in. He gently laid you on the bed. Loki rushed to you.

“Baby.” Loki whimpered. “Please wake up. You’ve rested long enough now. It’s time to wake up.” He gently shook you, but you were gone. There was no waking up. “No…” He gathered you into his arms and sobbed into your hair.

“Brother…”

“Leave us.” Loki growled.

“Loki…she’s gone…”

“She’s just sleeping.” Loki said. “Her and the baby. They’re just sleeping…they’re only sleeping…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
